Son of the Moon
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: The Moon Festival held for Princess Luna and her son, Prince Lunar, is almost ready to begin. But when the greatest enemies to Equestria become one force, things will go all wrong.


**Hey guys! It's me, ShadowKnight49! Now, you should know my most popular story, ****This is a Good Changeling****, about my OC. So my brother, LunarMoon99 who has no account on the internet at all, said I should make a story about his OC, Lunar. I agreed, because Lunar had a very interesting secret.**

**Bravenwolf: I can't wait!**

**Me: Agreed!**

**LunarMoon99: I'm AKA SlenderDragon18. Remember me? So how's ShadowKnight49's fanfic stuff doing? Eh, this sucks. Seeya!**

**ShadowKnight49: He has no idea that ****Fight Until the End**** is going to get mushy... Slenderdragon was him as a pony until he loved Lunar more... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

Sombra woke up with his face on the cold floor. He should have slept on a better spot. He heard clopping outside to his annoyance. He wanted to go away and hate that pony. Might be one of the ponies who got him killed...

_Killed?!_

Sombra snapped his eyes open. He was in an encased room made of crystals like the crystal empire. The room was lighted by a single candle, revealing a single door. The doorknob had a single silt in it.

Sombra stuck his horn in the knob. It fit, but nothing happened.

The clopping came closer to Sombra. He readied himself with the power of hatred.

"Calm down, Sombra." a stallion's voice said. "I'm on your side."

Sombra stopped his power. He might like this pony.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a hooded pony.

"Come." he said. It had the same voice.

Sombra walked out. He saw that behind the pony were three ponies, a random creature, a human, and an ape creature. Sombra knew these creatures were Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Discord, Ahuizotl and Sunset Shimmer. He didn't recognize the last pony, who wore pitch black armor that covered his entire body besides his beautiful night blue eyes. **(AN: Think of the armor in the Castle of the Two Pony Sisters with the plume)**

The hooded pony led them throughout a long hall. At the end of the hall was a giant circular room. Eight thrones sat there, one faced the others which all looked at that one throne.

"Sit." the hooded pony said, who sat on the individual.

Sombra sat on one throne, which transformed into his old one. He watched the others sit on a throne, which changed into ones their style.

"Welcome!" the hooded pony called. "We are the most dangerous villains Equestria has ever faced. We have King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Ahuizotl, Sunset Shimmer, and Nightstorm! We are the strongest, yet we were defeated by which enemy?"

"That stupid dragon, Spike!" Sombra answered.

"Shining Armor and Princes Mia Morre Cadenza!" Chrysalis said.

"Those ridiculous ponies!" Nightmare Moon said.

"Me too." Discord agreed with Nightmare Moon.

"Rainbow Dash and Daring Do!" Ahuizotl yelled.

"Twilight Sparkle and her human friends!" Sunset Shimmer said with the most distaste.

Nightstorm was quiet. Then he said in a monotone, "Rainbow Dash and Applejack."

"There we go!" the hooded pony said. "If you notice, there's a pattern to who those fall to. Who's Spike's owner? Who's Shining Armor's sister? Who is the most powerful of the idiotic ponies? Who knows Daring Do more than Rainbow Dash? What is Twilight Sparkle's alternate form? Who's Applejack's most powerful friend?"

At once, all of the villains shouted, "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

"That's right. And I've assembled you all here for a reason. We are ready to take Twilight Sparkle and her dorky bang's head! THEN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!"

"Before we get to the cheering," Sunset Shimmer interupted, "isn't Nightmare Moon Luna?"

"I'm only Nightmare Moon. A clone made from magic." Nightmare Moon answered. She turned to Sombra and asked, "Didn't Sombra die?"

"Shut up!" Sombra yelled. He realized he wondered that too, so he asked Chrysalis, "Why am I alive?"

"I heard our host can bring back the dead." Chrysalis said, keeping her cool. "Wasn't Discord trapped by those petty Elements of Harmony?"

"Our host freed me." Discord answered. "Why is Sunset Shimmer human?"

Sunset Shimmer shrugged.

"Anyways," Nightstorm said, "you know what to do."

All of the villains laughed evilly.

The hooded pony laughed and shouted, "Now, we have reached a new era, which we rule! I am Lord Apophis, and are we ready to take what is ours?!"

The villains agreed.

"Then. We. Take. EQUESTRIA!"

They all laughed, and Sombra was confident they would take Equestria.


End file.
